A Diamond in the Rough
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where Ash moved to the Orange Island as a child but returned to Kanto to start his journey. Where he's looking for people to start an actual Pokemon League in the Orange Islands. Will he succeed? Who will join him? Involves a smarter, older Ash that's a lot more confident in himself and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, this story is going to be the last new 'Pokémon' story I post for a while unless a brilliant new idea just slams into me from out of the blue. And it will either be this one or 'from death I am reborn' that become the main Pokémon story I update.**

 **AN: In this story Pokémon journeys start when someone's eighteen instead of ten.**

A Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 1

-Gary-

"Come on gramps," he groaned as he threw his head back "give us our starters already!".

"Be patient Gary," his grandfather chided him "we're just waiting for the last person to get here, it should only take a minute.".

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" the girl sitting next to him, Leaf Green, asked as she leaned against a wall "Damian's family bribed some of the Kanto Council into making you give him a starter last week instead of today and Gary and I are the only other eighteen year olds left in Pallet town since…" at this point she trailed off causing him to scowl. Ever since they were kids Leaf had been obsessed with the town loser Ash Ketchum and that hadn't changed after the punk had moved out of Kanto when they were six.

"Ever since that loser Ash realized he wasn't wanted." He snarked, his jealousy flaring up as he had been crushing on Leaf for a few years but she rejected him every time he tried to ask her out, her heart still 'belonging' to Ash.

"Well that's not very nice, now is it?" a new voice asked from the doorway as he turned to see someone who he assumed was the third person starting their journey that day. The guy had black hair that was somewhere between spiked and slicked back, the tips dyed in a way that they looked like quartz crystal. The man also wore black cargo pants and a black tank top with an open vest over it along with bracers on each arm, each one having what looked like three crystal Pokéballs embedded within them as decorations. The final thing he noticed was the figures imposing height of six foot five as compared to his own height of five eleven.

"Ah Ash," his Gramps said with a smile "good to see you.".

"Ash?!" he and Leaf yelled in tandem, him in shock and anger while she yelled in shock and joy.

"The one and only." The now revealed Ash Ketchum said with a joking bow as Leaf ran forward and threw her arms around the once resident of Pallet town. Laughing happily the giant figure returned the embrace "Good to see you too Leaf." Ash said with a grin before turning towards Gramps. "Hey Oak, Aunt Ivy says hi by the way.".

"I'll be sure to give her a call after you three are on your way." Gramps promised and was about to turn around when the old man froze. "Ash…" Gramps asked wide eyed "is that…a _Champion's_ ring on your finger?" causing his own eyes to widen as they shot towards Ash's right ring finger to see that, sure enough, there was a Champion's ring.

"Hell yeah," Ash said with a grin "the Orange Island finally got a high enough population to meet the last requirement with the International Pokémon League that we're able to become our own official region with our own official Pokémon League. The Orange Crew are still going to stick around as a separate challenge but they want an official champion with their own elite four and gym leaders. My brother nominated me as the best choice as the new champion and I was given the ring signifying that I can choose the starter gym leaders and my own elite four before taking challengers for the title.". Scowling he shoved past his grandpa, taking the Squirtle Pokéball as well as five empty ones and a Pokédex before storming out of the Lab. His old goal had been to become a Pokémon master and use that accomplishment to win Leaf's heart…now it was to utterly destroy Ash and the loser's new 'league' to take it's championship for himself and prove to Leaf that he was superior.

-Ash-

"We…" he said with a raised eyebrow as Leaf and Professor Oak gaped at Gary's abrupt departure "he's a drama queen." Which caused Leaf to snort.

"So Ash," Leaf asked as Professor Oak scowled and moved over to one of the aide's to give them some instructions "how's your league going to work?".

"Well there will be twenty people that make up the Gym leaders, elite four, and champion." He explained "One for each of the eighteen main types of Pokémon, one person to have a mixed team, and then my own team which is a newly recognized 'subtype' that's already been recognized by the League Council and my Aunt will be announcing in a day or two.".

"You both can discuss this after you start your journeys," the irritated voice of Professor Oak interrupted them "I still need to punish my grandson for his behavior.".

"Alright professor," he said with a grin as he walked forward and nudged Leaf ahead of him "you can pick first Leaf, you got here before I did.".

"Thanks Ash." the pretty girl said with a faint blush as she moved forward and picked up the Pokéball with the leaf sticker that he knew contained a Bulbasaur.

"And as for you Ash," at this point Professor Oak winced before pressing a button as a Pokéball with a lightning bolt sticker rose up onto the pedestal "the only other starter Pokémon I have is this Pikachu and…well he doesn't exactly like people.". While speaking the aged Professor pressed the button on the Pokéball to release the electric mouse which proceeded to glare at them.

Before he could say anything a new voice spoke up as someone who looked vaguely familiar barged into the lab. "Oi! Oak!" the guy said with a scowl "This Charmander you gave me is worthless! The damn thing won't evolve!". As the blue haired newcomer spoke he released a Charmander from a Pokéball, the little fire lizard looking nervous and shaky.

"You've only had Charmander for a week Damian," the Professor said but he could feel the aged man's anger, "You can't expect it to evolve that quickly.".

"Whatever," Damian said with a derisive scowl "I want a new starter. Something that can actually _win_ unlike this useless piece of-" while speaking Damian moved as if to kick the Charmander which flinched but stood stock still as if used to the treatment.

Shooting forward he grabbed the bastard by the throat and pinned Damian to the wall, the asshole gasping for breath while Leaf, Oak, Pikachu, and Charmander watched in shock. "You just made a big mistake bub," he growled angrily, ignoring Damian's gasping breaths "you should _never_ pull a stunt like that…especially not in front of me.".

"Ash, let him go." The Professor ordered sternly causing him to snort and throw the pathetic fool on the ground at the Professor's feet.

"Thank you-" Damian began only for the Professor to grab Damian and throw him into a small room off to the side before locking the door.

"I am officially revoking Damian's trainer license due to Pokémon abuse and will be calling the authorities momentarily to have an Officer Jenny come down here to arrest him.".

"What will happen to Charmander?" Leaf asked sadly as the little Pokémon stared t them all wide eyed.

Getting an idea he knelt down and pulled out a Pokéblock from his vest pocket, offering it to the nervous little Charmander who took it hesitantly but, after biting into it, began to wolf it down rapidly. Smiling at the little lizard he gently ran a hand across the Charmander's head causing the Pokémon to coo happily at him and nuzzle up into his hand. "How'd you like to come with me little guy?" he asked the Charmander who looked at him in shock before cooing happily and leaping up to hug his head.

"I'd say that's a yes." Professor Oak said with a small smile as he returned the Charmander's hug idly noting Pikachu clamber up onto his shoulder and look at him appraisingly before giving him a look which he could tell meant the Pikachu was going to give him a chance.

"Oh, before we go," he said as he turned to the aged Professor "could you switch my Pokédex's home location? I kinda wanted my Pokémon to go to my Aunt Ivy's lab.".

"No problem Ash," Oak said with an understanding nod before punching in the new information "alright you two. Good luck on your journeys.".

Nodding gratefully he and Leaf turned to walk out the door, "So Ash," the girl asked him as they walked towards the forest and the path that would take them to Viridian City "what's this subtype of Pokémon that you have and do you eve have them with you?".

"Of course," he said with a grin "as the official 'champion', even if the League isn't up and running yet, I can carry my champion team as well as a separate team with me legally. I'll show them to you when we get to a good clearing.".

"Thanks." Leaf said happily as she linked her arm with his before she frowned slightly "Hey, back there you mentioned an Aunt and a Brother…but I thought your only family left were your parents.".

"My Aunt Ivy is actually Professor Ivy of the Orange Archipelago," he explained "my mom and I moved to Valencia Island where she lived and she ended up babysitting me every now and then when my mom was busy. As for my brother…well the Orange crew would visit my Aunt frequently and they all ended up becoming like honorary siblings to me. About my parents though," at this point he scowled "while I love my mom…the man I used to call father is no family of mine.".

"Sorry Ash." Leaf said meekly as she looked down making him wince.

"It's alright Leaf." he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and giving her a soft squeeze.

"Hey Ash," Leaf spoke up as they walked making him turn towards her and raise an eyebrow "would…would it be possible for me to become one of the new gym leaders of your league?".

Humming thoughtfully he nodded and answered "If you choose which type you plan to use as your gym, get a full team for them, get the badges, and then impress me in the league I'll make you one of the eight. Hell, if you impress me enough I'll make you one of my elite four.".

"Thanks Ash!" Leaf exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek happily causing him to laugh and return the hug.

After another half hour of walking in companionable silence they got to a clearing in Viridian forest as he grinned and held out his hands, "I think it's time you guys meet my Champion team." he said, speaking to both Leaf as well as Charmander and Pikachu who had elected to stay out of their balls.

Flexing his arms the six crystal Pokéballs on his bracers detached and fell into his hands as the threw them skyward making them burst open to reveal a Tyranitar, a Tyrantrum, an Onix, a Rhyperior, an Aerodactyl, and a kabutops…all of them made of solid crystal.

 **AN: Alright, a quick heads up. Ash won't be using his Crystal team unless he absolutely has to or there's an emergency so don't think he'll just be using his crystal team to tank his way through the leagues. Also, each of them have their rock type replaced by the 'crystal' type which acts more like steel than anything else with a few aspects of ground.**

 **AN2: The only decision I've made for his League members are that I plan to make Sabrina one of his elite four. Tell me in a review if you have someone you want to be a gym leader or four member, what their specialization would be, and what their 'rank' would be in the league. You can also suggest what their team would be. Also I'm not using Misty as I don't like her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1: A couple quick notes. I'm removing Misty's fear of Gyarados for this story and I also don't have a pairing chosen yet so suggestions are still being taken.**

 **AN2: Here's what I have picked out for Ash's league so far: (suggestions will be gratefully accepted)**

 **Champion: Ash**

 **Elite four (Final): Lorelei (ice)**

 **Elite four (third): Sabrina (Psychic type)**

 **Elite four (second): Bianca of Altomare (Dragon type)**

 **(Position undecided): Leaf (grass type)**

 **(Position Undecided): AJ (Ground)**

A diamond in the rough

Chapter 2

-Ash-

His champion level team stood proudly in the field, the sunlight refracting and shining through their crystalline bodies as they stood behind him making them look almost like deities given the forms of Pokémon. Charmander, Pikachu, and leaf were staring at the six wide eyed causing him to laugh loudly at their expressions, "I'm guessing you guys want to hear the story?" he asked causing them to snap out of their stupor and nod fervently.

"What the hell do you think?!" Leaf exclaimed "You just…they're made of Crystal! Of Arceus Damned Crystal!"

"Well it happened when I was on Sunburst Island for my eight birthday with my mom and Aunt Ivy," he explained, sitting down while his champion team relaxed and stretched "we wanted to go look at all the glass sculptures you see. Anyway, Aunt Ivy gave me six Pokéballs and told me that if I befriended any wild Pokémon that wanted to stay with me I could capture them in those but I couldn't become an actual trainer until I got my license. You with me so far?"

Leaf, Pikachu, and Charmander nodded, Leaf summoning out her Bulbasaur a moment later and, after the little grass type got over its shock, Leaf looked back over and requested, "Continue please."

"Well Aunt Ivy sent me off with her Alakazam to go explore for a while and I eventually came across this small cave full of massive crystals and a pool of water. Onix here," he patted the massive crystal snake's flank "was near the surface and popped up to inspect me. I thought she was stunning and told her so and we ended up striking up a conversation with Alakazam translating for me using telepathy. Eventually I asked if she wanted to come with me and she agreed, taking me to meet her friends who clearly agreed as well, and Alakazam teleported us back to my mom and Aunt. A few weeks later I met the orange Crew and they agreed to help me train with my crystal team due to my potential so now my team can rival Drake's in raw power and even surpass most of them. I already know that they're more powerful than a gym leader's team."

"That…that's incredible!" Leaf said in awe as she walked over to his Crystal Tyranitar and pet him on his nose, "What does the crystal typing do?"

"Well it replaces rock in their typing and is weak to fire and fighting, resistant to rock, ground, and water and completely immune to electric attacks." He listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

"You aren't going to have any problem with the gyms." Leaf said with a chuckle but looked confused when he shook his head in the negative "I'm not using my Crystal team for the gyms unless I feel the need to beat some sense into someone, they're just too powerful for a regular gym challenge. Gym leaders can't use their personal teams for challengers and have to use teams who's power is based upon the number of badges from that region the trainer challenging them has. I'm saving them for the League itself as the opponents there are allowed to 'open up the throttle' so to speak."

"And I'm guessing you'd also get bored if the battles were too easy." Leaf asked him with a knowing smirk causing him to grin bashfully while his Champion team snickered.

"So you're gonna catch a second team for the gym challenges and to help in the league?" she asked him as he nodded and began to return his Crystal team, not wanting to draw too much attention to them while Charmander and Pikachu stayed out as they wouldn't turn heads.

"Yeah," he said as he returned the final Crystal Pokémon, "I know I want to get a Gyarados and Nidoking eventually but I don't have anything in mind for the other two slots yet."

"G-Gyarados?!" Leaf squeaked as he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yes a Gyarados. And don't worry, if it gets out of line Onix and Pikachu will beat it up for you." His reassurances got a giggle out of his childhood friend as they continued onto the river where he paused and pulled out Onix's Pokéball, handing it to leaf as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers as he failed to notice his friend's blush. "I'm going to go try and find a Gyarados and lead it up to the surface. When it gets up I want you to let out Onix and have her and Pikachu battle it." He instructed before putting a breathing device into his mouth and dove into the water.

Swimming deeper and deeper into the river the water became darker and darker but he could still see, albeit faintly, when he got to the bottom and found a dozing Gyarados that was absolutely massive. The water serpent looked about three times the size of a normal one as he grinned behind his breathing device and got onto its head, grabbing the trident horn and smacking its forehead, waking up the serpent as it roared and shot to the surface in an attempt to shake him off.

-Leaf-

Sighing she sat on the bank of the river, splashing her feet in the shallows while Charmander played with Bulbasaur and Pikachu sat next to her, looking eagerly at the water showing it wanted to battle any Gyarados Ash found. She was just about to wonder how long her crush would be down there when the water shook and, moments later, burst to reveal a gigantic Gyarados with Ash on its horn. "Now please!" Ash called out causing her to force herself out of shock and release the Crystal Onix which roared and charged the Gyarados bucking about, Pikachu hopping onto its gleaming teammate.

As soon as Onix was close enough Ash leapt onto the head of his first Pokémon and began calling out orders to the massive Crystal snake and electric mouse, waging an intricate dance of destruction with the raging serpent. Throughout the entire battle Ash never left the head of his Onix, staying in the fight itself which she could tell was impressing the Gyarados judging by the look in the massive pokemon's eyes. Soon though the water Pokémon was brought down due to the massive weakness to lightning, not helped by the fact that Ash's Pikachu was a powerhouse, and the experience of the Crystal Onix.

"You put up one hell of a fight." Ash laughed, jumping down from Onix's head to look the tired Gyarados in the eye "So how about it, wanna join my team? Fight for me and alongside me?" The massive serpent gave a grunt and nodded, its eyes still shining with a love for battle and a thrill from fighting tough opponents. She watched Ash take an empty Pokéball and tap the massive serpent with it and the ball dinged without any resistance to show a perfect capture. "So," Ash said cheerfully "let's go drop him off at the Viridian Pokémon center and then get lunch."

-Ash-

Gyarados captured he was just about to head off with Leaf to continue to Viridian when he heard running footsteps, quickly returning his Onix so nobody would see her. Less than a minute after his crystal titan returned to her orb a panting orange haired girl burst out of the tree line, looking around wildly. "Where's the Gyarados?!"

"In here." He said calmly, holding up the massive water type's Pokéball before clipping it to his belt "He put up a good fight but it wasn't enough to win."

At his words he saw jealousy and greed in the girl's eyes, her gaze locked onto the Pokéball of his massive water type while she licked her lips hungrily "You're clearly a new trainer and don't have the experience, I'm surprised that Pokémon didn't kill you. Give it to me so I can make sure it's raised properly." The girl ordered thrusting her hand out and giving him a glare that was less intimidating that a drunken magicarp's.

"No." he said incredulously as he looked at the pest that was trying to order him around "One I beat Gyarados and captured him so he's legally my Pokémon. Two if I beat him then I have what it takes to train him. Three he _agreed_ to go with me. And four…well I just find you annoying. Any questions?"

At his point Leaf started giggling as she stood next to him, their Pokémon rolling on the ground in laughter at his words. "You worthless little brat!" the orange haired girl yelled, tossing out three Pokéballs to let out a goldeen, a Staryu, and a Starmie before calling out "Get that Pokéball!"

"Pikachu Thunder." He ordered coldly as his electric mouse stopped laughing and leapt up, blasting a beam of thundric energy at the trio of charging water Pokémon, knocking them out as he and his two out Pokémon advanced on the girl, glaring and growling angrily as she paled and backed away, her team twitching on the ground. Noticing her bike off to the side he called out "Boys…destroy that bike of hers would you?" causing his two young Pokémon to grin and do so.

Once the bike was reduced to a smoking wreck he turned to glare at the girl again, "Try to steal my Pokémon again and next time I'll do worse than just break your bike you miserable piece of shit." Moving past the stunned girl he and leaf continued down the road to Viridian.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, poll results are in and the winner is 'Son of the Moon' so for the next six updates every other one will be 'Son of the Moon'.**

 **AN2: New elite four/Gym members I've been thinking about adding to Ash's league are**

 **Silver (the son of Giovanni) for Water type**

 **Aya or Janine (Koga's sister and daughter) for Poison type**

 **A Nurse Joy for Normal type**

 **Samurai for bug type**

 **Still open for any suggestions for the other members, looking for characters from Pokémon.**

 **AN3: Pairing is as of yet undecided, the only thing is that I've eliminated certain pairings. Ash WON'T be paired with Misty, Iris, Serena, or any male characters (I don't like those pairings as a matter of principle). Ash also won't be paired with Leaf but she will remain his friend and eventually get over her crush (I do have a good reasoning for it in the story and will pair her with someone else). I'm open to other suggestions for possible pairings.**

A Diamond in the Rough

Chapter 3

-Ash-

"Thank you, we'll get them back to you as soon as possible." Nurse joy smiles as he hands her the Pokéballs for Pikachu, Charmander, and Gyarados.

"Thanks," he grinned "just be careful with them. Gyarados is rather large, Pikachu is slow to trust people, and Charmander's last trainer was abusive."

"What?" Joy gasps softly "That poor thing. What happened to the trainer?"

"Professor Oak took away their trainer's license and turned him over to the police." Ash assured the woman who breathed a sigh of relief "Also, while I'm waiting do you have a tablet I can use?"

"Of course." Joy smiles and pulls one out from a box, a sticker on it denoting the number "You can make use of them for one hour before having to return it or check it out again."

"Thanks." He grinned and walked over to the couch where Leaf was waiting, sitting down as she quickly propped her feet up on his lap. "Seriously?" he chuckled, not really all that bothered by the action.

"Shut up," she smirks, wriggling into the couch to get comfy as she relaxed "pillows and foot stools don't talk." Rolling his eyes with a chuckle he turned on the tablet as he began searching forums for trainers around Viridian. "What are you doing?" Leaf asked him, cracking open an eye as she watched him, head tilted with curiosity. The corner of his lips twitched as he remained silent, causing Leaf to scowl and smack him with her heel "Don't ignore me!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought foot stools couldn't talk." He said with faux sincerity, laughing when Leaf blew a raspberry at him. "In all seriousness though I'm checking the trainer forums." He told her, showing her the page he had pulled up "A lot of trainers post information about the Pokémon in an area that they've seen. Some are people reporting a very strong Pokémon to warn weaker trainers from coming near it, others say what Pokémon they've found in the area, or if there's a missing Pokémon, or just looking for a battle."

"Any good grass types in the area?" Leaf asked getting off his lap so she could look at the tablet as well.

"Tangela are supposed to be on Mount Silver," he pointed out, having the forum for the mountain pulled up "I was planning to go there to get a Larvitar. My status in the Orange Islands is enough to qualify us to be able to get onto the mountain itself."

"Qualify?" Leaf asked confused as he pulled out several forum pages and sent them to the Center printer.

"The mountain tends to have very powerful Pokémon," Ash explained, moving over to return the tablet and pick up his printed pages "so if you aren't strong enough they won't let you up there for your own safety. Would you want a lot of trainers who just have pidgey running into an irate Tyranitar?" nodding to his old friend's wince he returned the tablet and paid for the pages he printed out.

"There he is officer!" an irate voice yelled out as the center doors opened. Turning at the voice he saw the same girl who had tried stealing Gyarados glaring at him, her finger pointed his way while an officer Jenny stood next to her.

"Young man, this young lady is claiming that you attacked her on the road to Viridian, destroying her bike and catching a Pokémon she was battling." The Jenny stated as the orangette smirked victoriously.

"Does she have any proof of this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, putting a hand on Leaf's shoulder to keep her from exploding angrily "Or is it just going to be a 'he said, she said' situation?" he didn't have any proof of her attacking him just like she didn't have proof that he broke her bike. Unless someone in the police department or Nurse joy had a psychic type, the accusations couldn't go anywhere.

"I have a giant lump of charcoal that used to be my bike!" she yelled, waving the charred lump of what used to be a bike over his head.

"But does that prove I'm the one who did it?" he asked, "Is there any proof you aren't just trying to steal my Pokémon?"

When the girl looked ready to scream again Officer Jenny held up a hand for silence "I've heard her report but I'd appreciate you both coming down to the station with us so we can get your side as well and get this matter closed."

Nodding he put his printed pages into his backpack and nodded to the Nurse Joy "I'll come back later for my Pokémon ma'am." He told her pleasantly before he and Leaf went with Jenny and the irate orangette. Getting to the station he was led to a plain room with nothing but a table and a chair while the girls were led somewhere else. "Alright, what's your story on the situation?" Jenny asked him as she began recording what he was saying "And be fully aware that this is just a questioning, you can request a lawyer at any time and you haven't been charged with anything as of yet."

Nodding he went into his story of how he had wanted a Gyarados and stopped by the river with his friend Leaf after they left Oak's laboratory. He pulled out his breathing device and explained the how the battle went. Pulling out kabutops Pokéball, the smallest of the crystal Pokémon, he explained the Pokémon he fought with so that way Jenny could compare it to Nurse Joy's reports on Gyarados' condition. Finally, he explained how the orange haired girl had showed up, demanded Gyarados due to his status as a 'rookie trainer' and then attacked him in order to take the Pokéball.

"Your story is a far cry from that of Miss Waterflower." Jenny said with a frown as she shut off the recording device "I'm going to go talk to your companion so you'll have to wait here until then. Also, you'll have to either surrender those Pokémon or have another officer in here to watch you."

"I'll take the other officer," he said instantly "I don't like the thought of them being away from me for anything besides treatment." Nodding Jenny called in one of her coworkers before heading out to talk to Leaf. It was roughly an hour before he was brought out of the room and taken to Leaf and the Waterflower girl.

"Thank you for this again." The voice of Officer Jenny said from down the hallway as he looked over to see her talking on the phone, a Pokéball in hand "I'll be sure to have him sent back soon." With that the policewoman hung up the phone and faced him and the girls "Alright you three, I've heard your stories but the problem is that none of you said anything that threw up immediate red flags about lying. The closest we have is that your story matches the damage done to Gyarados," she nods to him "but those can be explained as marks from a previous battle if needed." Waterflower frowned at that statement.

"Wouldn't my word as a Gym leader carry more weight?" she asks as he frowned, wondering why a Kanto Gym leader would be so easily defeated.

"He's a champion." Jenny deadpanned, pointing to his ring as Waterflower's eyes widened at it "Anyway, I called my sister from Cinnabar and she sent over her Kadabra." The Pokéball opened as the psychic Pokémon appeared "Who will be listening to your stories and using his powers to see who's lying." nodding calmly at that he stepped forward and repeated the story he told the officer, minus the crystal Pokémon as he wanted to keep that as quiet as possible. After he went Waterflower gave her story, her eyes seeming more focused as he assumed she was picturing her story in her mind to try and make it seem like she was telling the truth to the psychic Pokémon.

Once she finished the Kadabra pointed towards him "Ka-Kadabra." The psychic Pokémon said with a nod as the Officer nodded "I'm sorry about all this Mr. Ketchum." She apologized to him before turning with a scowl to the sweating girl who claimed to be a gym leader "Miss Waterflower, you've tried bringing false charges upon Champion Ketchum. The false charges alone will incur a heavy fine let alone the charges for you attempting to rob him."

"But…but he torched my bike!" she tries, taking a nervous step back.

"You had just attacked me, you really thought I would leave an easy way for you to follow me?" he asked before looking at the officer "Send her home and tell her family what she did. Make sure they do something to punish her and I won't press charges."

"You got very lucky young lady." Officer Jenny moves and leads off the orangette who's still stammering out protests while he and Leaf were released as he went to go collect his Pokémon.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy said with a kind smile "your Pokémon are ready for you. Charmander was quite eager for you to get back." The tiny fire type ran from around the counter and leapt into his arms happily.

"Hey there little buddy." He chuckled, rubbing the pokemon's head as Charmander nuzzled him, Pikachu hopping up and jumping onto his shoulder, waving at Nurse Joy. "Not gonna let Gyarados hug me?" he asks with an amused grin as the nurse rolls her eyes.

"I'd rather not have him break something, he's a little big to hug you indoors. Are you going to need rooms for the night or will you be heading out today?" the pinkette asks as she boots up her computer to check for open rooms.

"We're going to be here for at least another day, maybe longer." He tells her "I want to get in some training and catch a Pokémon or two if able so two rooms would be great."

Nodding, Joy typed the information into her computer "Alright, you have two rooms for the next two nights. The kitchen is open at all times but prepared meals are served between eight and ten for breakfast, twelve and two for lunch, and five and seven for dinner."

"Thank you." He said with a smile before taking their keys and heading to the video phones, wanting to call home and say hi to his family.


End file.
